Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn llSweFinll llGermanll
by LickingYourBigBen
Summary: Tino findet sich nicht schön, wirklich nicht. Er ist durchschnittlich und unauffällig. Doch auf dem Abschlussball an der Internationalen Schule in Weimar lernt er Berwald kennen... / SweFin, Fluff, kein Lemon, Menschennamen /


Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn

Tino fand sich nicht schön.

Er fand sich noch nie schön, oder gutaussehend, oder irgendwie anziehend. Sein Haar war blond, nicht besonders blond, sondern einfach... hell. Nicht strohfarben oder aschblond, nicht hell, nicht dunkelblond – einfach so blond, mit einem leichten Stich ins Graue.

Seine Augen waren ein Mischmasch aus blau, grau, braun, gelb und grün. Wie Matsch, fand Tino.

Er war nur etwa 1,67m groß und damit einer der Kleinsten aus der Klasse. Er erwartete ja nicht mal, größer als Ivan zu sein – der Junge aus Russland war ja über 2 Meter hoch. Aber wenn Tino etwas größer wäre, vielleicht würde man ihn dann nicht immer ignorieren.

Obwohl er nicht mal in seiner Präsenzlosigkeit besonders war, Matthew, ein Chatfreund aus Kanada, war noch unauffälliger.

Kein Wunder also, das dieser durchschnittliche Junge noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Mädchen standen halt eher auf Typen wie Ludwig. Groß, ernst, blond und muskulös.

Obwohl Tino nicht einmal genau wusste, ob er überhaupt auf Mädchen stand.

Der unauffällige Junge kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie dann zu öffnen. Er sollte aufstehen und ins Bad gehen, anstatt sich Gedanken zu machen, die ihn eh nur verwirrten.

Tino streckte sich und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall kam er, mitsamt Decke, auf dem Fußboden an und robbte sich in Richtung Kleiderschrank.

Dort angekommen, hievte er sich auf und suchte sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammen und schlurfte ins Bad. Die Decke ließ er liegen.

Im Badezimmer schlichen sich wieder unschöne Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Heute würde wohl ein furchtbarer Tag werden...

Seine Abschlussfeier an der Internationalen Schule in Deutschland, Weimar.

Tino hatte kein Date, wie auch? Außerdem fand er, dass der Anzug ihm absolut nicht stand.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn gezwungen, hinzugehen, außerdem hätte er auch sonst nichts zu tun.

Ihm war so unwohl bei der Sache... Er würde ja doch nur daneben stehen, während sich alle um die schönsten Pärchen, die angesagtesten Jungs und die hübschesten Mädchen scharten. Er wäre doch sowieso nur im Weg! Hoffentlich taugte zumindest das Buffet was...

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Hoffentlich war wenigstens Elizavetas Oma wieder gesund. Dann konnte die Ungarin auch wiederkommen, und das wäre Tino nur zu recht. Sie mochte den kleinen Finnen, nahm ihn immer ein wenig unter ihre Fittiche.

Er verließ das Bad und machte sich auf zu seinem Zimmer. Es war Samstag, und es würde der längste Samstag aller Zeiten werden.

Hoffentlich würde es nicht allzu schlimm sein...

Laute Musik drang durch die Boxen. Krawatten und Anzugjacken lagen in den Ecken der Turnhalle, überall tanzten Menschen, es wurde getuschelt, gelacht, gegessen und gesoffen.

Die ersten Idioten wurden bereits abtransportiert – welcher Trottel hatte das Komasaufen nur erfunden? Tino schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

Eigentlich war es doch ganz schön, unauffällig zu sein – er bekam so gut wie alles mit, konnte überall sein und niemanden störte es, weil sie ihn nicht bemerkten.

So sah Tino, wie Ludwig Feliciano zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte, wie all die Mädchen die zwei ungläubig anstarrten, wie sie wütend tuschelten. Aber sie konnten lästern und leise vor sich hin weinen, wie sie wollten – Ludwig und Feliciano tanzten etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde, tranken dann noch gemeinsam etwas und waren nun nach draußen verschwunden, wohl um im Mondschein zu reden. Tino kannte Ludwig, da würde vorerst nicht mehr laufen. Dem Deutschen war es ernst mit dem Italiener, er würde noch warten.

Tino hatte auch mitbekommen, wie Arthur, der jähzornige Brite, gelangweilt an der Wand stand – bis ein fremder Junge im Saal auftauchte, das blonde Haar verstrubbelt und die Brille schief. Mit einem Lachen kam Arthur auf ebendiesen zugelaufen, welcher mit unverkennbar amerikanischem Akzent ausrief: „I found you, my Love!" Einige Mädchen waren in Ohnmacht gefallen, andere in Tränen ausgebrochen, und auch Tino war verwirrt. So viele schwule Pärchen an der Schule? Wie ungewöhnlich!

Die heterosexuellen Kerle nutzen die Chance aber sofort, die Mädchen zu trösten.

Romano, Felicianos Bruder, flirtete schon seit einiger Zeit mit einer Gruppe Mädchen und würde heute Abend wahrscheinlich nicht allein nach Hause gehen, ebenso wenig wie Francis, der ja eh so gut wie alles anbaggerte. Gilbert, Ludwigs Bruder, saß nur unglücklich in einer Ecke und fauchte sämtliche Mädchen an, die sich ihm näherten. Tino vermutete, dass das was mit dem Fehlen Ivans zu tun hatte. Er wusste aus sicherer Quelle, nämlich Facebook, dass Gilbert bi war, also war das nicht auszuschließen...

Tino wurde durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Überrascht drehte er sich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht Elizavetas, welches ihn sofort aufmunterte.

„Elli? Wie geil! Schön, das dus geschafft hast!" rief er glücklich. Die Musik war zu laut, man hörte seine eigenen Worte kaum. „Ja, hab gestern noch den letzten Flieger bekommen!" schrie Elizaveta zurück. „Hab übrigens noch jemanden mitgebracht." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und zeigte einen großgewachsenen, drahtigen Jungen mit Brille. Wortlos starrte der Junge ihn an. Sein Blick ließ Tino zusammenzucken – so düster... wie gruselig. „Das ist Berwald" stellte ihn Elizaveta vor, „Er ist ein total weit entfernter Verwandter von mir. Seine Eltern mussten überraschend weg, daher wohnt er erst mal bei uns. Meine Eltern dachten, es wäre nett, ihn mitzubringen." Tino lächelte Berwald unsicher an, dieser schaute ausdruckslos zurück. `Waaah, was stimmt denn mit dem nicht? ´ Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da bemerkte er, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah Roderich aus der Klasse über ihm. Er hatte einen hochroten Kopf und beugte sich zu Elizaveta, um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern. Auch Eliza wurde rot und nickte kurz. Sie rief Tino kurz zu „Ich bin tanzen, kümmerst du dich kurz um Berwald?" Bevor Tino antworten konnte, war sie schon weg. Er seufzte. Verdammt, was jetzt?

Kurz schwiegen sie sich an, dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, seufzte Berwald leise und setzte sich auf den Hallenboden. Verwirrt hockte sich Tino neben ihn und entschied, eine Unterhaltung anzufangen.

„Hey. Ich bin Tino!" rief er gegen das laute Wummern der Boxen.

„Ich weiß." kurz war er still. „Du siehst traurig aus."

„Eh?" Tino war überrascht. „Ich?"

„Ja." Berwald schaute ihm kurz ins Gesicht. „Du solltest nicht traurig sein."

„Bin ich ja auch nicht!" Tino schaute zu Boden.

Ja, er war verdammt nochmal unglücklich. Er war hässlich, er hatte kaum Freunde und er war eifersüchtig auf all diese glücklichen Pärchen. Außerdem war der dritte Becher Punsch wohl zu viel gewesen... Was hatten die da reingetan? Tino war total beschwipst...

„Komm." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog ihn Berwald aus der Turnhalle nach draußen, in die Nacht. Wortlos liefen sie nebeneinander her und setzten sich aufs Gras.

Berwald ließ Tinos Hand nicht los.

„Die Musik... war viel zu... laut." murmelte Berwald. Tino nickte unsicher.

Warum ließ er seine Hand nicht los? Und warum wollte Tino nicht, dass er seine Hand losließ? Scheiß Alkohol.

Tino wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, da hob Berald die Hand und deutete auf etwas in der Dunkelheit. Der kleinere lauschte und hörte leise Stimmen.

„Ludwig und Feliciano" sagte er leise.

Still hörten sie dem Gespräch zu.

„Weißt du, Ludwig..."

„Was denn?"

„Ach... egal." Tino lächelte leicht, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Feliciano gerade verschämt den Kopf abwendete.

„Hm. Okay." Kurz war wieder Stille, dann setzte Ludwig zum Sprechen an.

„Die Mädchen sind bestimmt traurig, dass ich dich geklaut habe. Du bist total der Schwarm."

Feliciano lachte leise. „Du doch auch. Bestimmt hast du mehr Mädchen unglücklich gemacht als ich!"

Beide lachten. Tino schloss die Augen und hörte weiter zu.

Seltsam, wie glücklich ihn das machte. Die beiden waren so ehrlich verliebt ineinander, und Tino wusste, dass die beiden sich wirklich mochten. Nicht aus so oberflächlichen Gründen wie die meisten Mädchen. Der-und-der sieht voll heiß aus, ich liebe ihn! Was-weiß-ich ist voll mein Traumprinz! Ich liebe Herr-Sonst-wie schon seit Ewigkeiten, vielleicht sollte ich ihn ansprechen!

Liebe ist doch so viel... mehr. Obwohl Tino an Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaubte, wollte es nicht in seinen Kopf, dass die Mädchen es ernst meinten...

Tino bemerkte, dass er sich an Berwald angelehnt hatte. Eh? Was sollte das denn?

Erstaunt schaute er hoch und blickte in ernste graue Augen. Sie funkelten im Licht der Laterne am Ende der Straße. Unwillkürlich hob Tino die Hand und strich Berald über die Wange.

War das Unsicherheit, was er da sah?

„Feliciano..."

„Ja?"

„...Ich liebe dich."

Leise drang die eine bekannte Melodie, gemischt mit den Worten Ludwigs, in Tinos Ohr.

Das Lied war schön. Es drang aus der Turnhalle, und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Eliza und Roderich dazu tanzten...

Noch immer schauten Tino und Berwald sich ins Gesicht.

Das Herz des Finnen schlug laut, ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich vom Bauch durch seinen ganzen Körper aus. Was war nur los?

Unwillkürlich schaute er zu Boden. Er war Berwald so nah, er fühlte sein weißes Hemd an seiner Wange und sah die schmalgeschnittene Jeans an seinen Beinen, auch wenn er eigentlich zu Boden blickte.

Berwalds Hand schob sich unsicher unter Tinos Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Wieder schauten sie sich an. „Warum... bist du denn nun traurig?" nuschelte der größere.

„Ich mag mich nicht." hörte Tino sich sagen.

Berwald legte den Kopf schief. Dann, ganz langsam, beugte er sich hinunter zu Tino.

Seine Augen glitten über das Gesicht des Finnen; über die Wangen, über Nase, Lippen, Augen, Stirn und Haar.

Tino blinzelte verwirrt. Was...?

„Also", hörte er Berald nuscheln, „Ich find nichts, was man an dir nich mögen könnte."

Dann, noch bevor Tino den Satz realisieren konnte, spürte er Berwalds Lippen auf den seinen.

Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Warum tat Berwald das? Warum wehrte Tino sich nicht?

Warum zur Hölle küsste er zurück?

Verwirrt und nicht Herr seiner Sinne, lehnte sich Tino in den Kuss. Was war das?

Sein Herz schlug heftig, aber nicht unangenehm. Von seinem Unterbauch aus verbreiteten sich tausende flatternde Schmetterlinge in seinem Körper. Alles kribbelte, er zitterte leicht, auch wenn es nicht kalt war... Und doch fühlte es sich nicht falsch an.

Tino kniff die Augen zusammen und bewegte unsicher seine Lippen auf Berwalds.

Dieser öffnete seine Lippen leicht, nippte an Tinos Unterlippe... und entfernte sich dann.

Verwirrt schaute der kleine Finne ihn an. Was sollte das? Was zur Hölle war hier nur los?

„Was..." weiter kam Tino nicht, denn Berwald griff seine Hand und führte sie zu seinem Herzen.

„Fühlst du das?" murmelte der größere. Tino nickte fahrig. „Bei meinem Herzschlag schwöre ich, dass ich dich nie loslassen und vor allem beschützen will und werde. Also bitte..." Berwald holte Luft, und Tino ahnte, dass der größere noch nie so viel an einem Stück gesprochen hatte. „...sei meine Ehefrau." Tinos Augen weiteten sich. Sollte das ein Witz sein?

„Ich... ich..." Die Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ehefrau? Er war doch ein Mann? Andererseits fühlte er sich so unglaublich von Berwald angezogen.

Scheiß drauf, beschloss das besoffene Hirn des Finnen, Scheiß drauf. Machen, dann denken. Oder so.

„Klar." hörte er sich sagen. „Heiraten wir."

Berwalds Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf (scheinbar konnte er gar nicht richtig lächeln?) und wieder spürte Tino fremde Lippen auf den seinen.

Berwald nahm sein Versprechen sehr ernst. Sie heirateten tatsächlich, auch wenn Tino Bedenken hatte, als er wieder nüchtern war.

Er tat es trotzdem. Am ersten Tag bereute er es, sofort nach dem Abschluss zu heiraten. Elizaveta war überrascht, aber glücklich. Wie Tino entsetzt herausfand, wollte sie eh, das die beiden ein Paar wurden... Vor dem Altar war Tino überglücklich, sobald Berwald kurz fort war, zweifelte er. Sie kannten sich doch kaum.

Doch trotz tausend Bedenken war die Ehe perfekt.

Tino bereute nichts, und immer, wenn er in die liebenden Augen seines Mannes sah, wusste er:

Ich bin schön. Ich bin schön, und wenn auch nur in seinen Augen.

Ende.


End file.
